Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars under normal operating conditions. A transfer station at each end of the hoistway is used to move cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane. Additional lanes can also be supported.
One type of elevator propulsion system for ropeless elevator systems includes a linear motor, such as an electrically-controlled linear synchronous motor that propels elevator cars between linear motor segments. Smooth motion control requires coordination between multiple drive elements of the linear motor segments. Maximum elevator car velocity may be limited by the speed at which commands can be issued and processed while elevator cars are in motion.